


New Understanding

by Sira, ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they are back from Kobol and before the ceremony Bill and Laura come to a new understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for joywriter.  
> Thank you for the beta, Courtney. *hugs*
> 
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Laura Roslin lifted her hand to her mouth, quietly yawning into her palm. Rolling her stiff shoulders, she smiled at her host.

“Thanks for dinner. You have no idea how good those noodles tasted, especially after eating just about anything that wasn’t absolutely stale for a few weeks on a stretch.”

Bill Adama nodded. “Well, I’m glad to hear that. Although I seem to have lost the taste for noodles by now.”

Laura smiled. “Understandable. I hope you don’t mind though, if I ask for a shuttle to take me back to Colonial One now. I’d love to take a shower and change into some fresh clothes before the reinstating ceremony.”

“Why don’t you take your shower here? It’s bother enough to travel back to Colonial One after the ceremony.”

“That’s a wonderful offer, Bill, thank you, but I really yearn to wear some new clothes. You have no idea how sick I am of this suit.”

“Send Billy. He can shuttle over and bring some fresh clothes back with him. You can borrow my bathrobe, so that the clothes you wear now can be washed and laundered in the meantime. That would be no trouble at all.”

Laura didn’t feel quite comfortable with the offer; the new found truce between Bill and her was still too fresh and fragile; yet, only the thought of travelling back and forth between Colonial One and Galactica made her feel even more tired than she already was. She tried hard to think of one good reason to not take him up on his offer but couldn’t think of any. What could be the harm in a simple shower anyway?

The thought alone, to take it within those confined private quarters, with a hatch that actually locked; where there was no danger of someone knocking at the door at any given moment… having made up her mind she smiled at Bill.

“I think I’d like that. Thank you, Bill.”

“You’re welcome.” He got up, stretching his obviously tired muscles. “I’ll have to go and check in with Tigh at the CIC. I’ll have someone sent over to take care of your clothes. Just put them on the couch. Shall I tell Dee to find Billy for you and to send him to Colonial One straight away?”

She shook her head. “Thank you, but I’d like to talk to him myself. Mind if I use your wireless?”

“Of course not. Well, you’ll find anything else you need in the head. See you later.”

She nodded her thanks. With someone coming in for her clothes, she could forget about locking the door. On the other side, there was hardly any danger of someone bursting into the Commander’s private bathroom.

Once Bill had left she closed her eyes for a few precious moments, simply enjoying the silence, enjoying being alone again. Never in her past had she been constantly surrounded by people. Not like she was while fleeing from the military, hiding on one ship after the other, not like on Kobol where there was always someone in eyesight.

Sighing she heaved herself from the couch, placing a call on the wireless, waiting for Billy to be tracked down. Letting her gaze leisurely travel around she looked at the books lying scattered all over the room, as well as the clothes that Adama had never gotten around to putting away since he’d been shot and decided to come down to Kobol afterwards. This room, in contrast to what was called her private space on Colonial One, was a home.

A home, that told her a lot about the tastes of the man living here; the man she had gotten closer to during the last few days but who she still didn’t entirely understand. Although most likely she’d never be able to completely understand him, or he her for that matter.

Yet a bond had been formed, where it would take them would remain to be seen. Not that she had that much time left to see where it would lead her anyway. The thought made her breath hitch painfully in her throat.

“Madame President? Mr. Keikeya for you.”

Taking a reign on herself, Laura quickly instructed Billy before making her way over to the tiny head. She quickly stripped out of her clothes, wrapping a towel around her, before placing the dirty clothes onto the couch.  
Back in the head she let the towel fall to the ground before stepping into the narrow shower stall. The warm water flowing down her back felt heavenly, making her sigh from the sheer pleasure of it. Glancing down she looked at the grime of Kobol, pooling on the shower’s ground, before it was being washed away. It was really rather disgusting. May the gods forbid that she ever ended up in such a situation again, although she doubted she’d have enough time left for anything like that anyway. She sighed again. Those negative thoughts would get her nowhere; time to get them out of her head.

She spent almost half an hour in the shower; something she hadn’t done in years. This was a luxury she normally would never allow herself. Leaving the head almost reluctantly afterwards, wrapped in Adama’s thick brown bathrobe, her hair wrapped up in a towel for the lack of a blow dryer, she sat down on his couch. Her dirty clothes were gone but Billy still wasn’t back with new ones. With nothing to do she grasped a book lying nearby, starting to skim through the pages but she found she couldn’t concentrate.

The sound of the phone startled her but after a moment of hesitation, asking herself if it was suitable for her to pick it up, she decided it might very well be the Commander wanting to talk to her for some reason or another. It was Billy instead, who informed her that he’d be delayed due to problems of getting a shuttle within the next two hours. Bringing the fleet back together had obviously caused more confusion and chaos than she had thought it would.

She thanked Billy for the information, asking him to bring her blow dryer with him. She terminated the call, before flopping back onto the couch, curling her legs underneath her. It seemed the Commander’s bathrobe would have to do for a while longer. This time she picked up the book, she started to read it in earnest. She hadn’t had any idea how much time had passed when the hatch opened and Adama entered.

Seeing her in his bathrobe gave him pause, but she decided to ignore his lingering gaze. He’d probably give any woman who’d wear his robe a thorough once over. After all such things surely didn’t happen all too often on this vessel, at least not to him she guessed. This had nothing to do with her.

“Enjoyed your shower?” he finally offered, choosing a chair opposite of her, before sinking into it with a groan.

“It was bliss. I owe you.”

His eyes lit up for a brief moment. It seemed he liked the thought of her owing him. It amused her for no particular reason.

“Did you send Billy for fresh clothes?” He picked up his glass from earlier which still contained some water.

“I did but there are shuttle problems. He probably won’t be here for at least another two hours. I hope you don’t mind if I borrow your robe just a tad longer. The only other options would be to borrow a towel, or sit around naked and it’s honestly to cold for that.”

His eyes gleamed amused again. “It’s alright. Can’t have you freezing,” he said good naturedly.

To her tired ears it sounded patronizing though, making her bristle at the mere thought.

“I’ll have you to know that the climate on Kobol was harsher than the one here on Galatica. Before you came down, there was nothing but rain and icy wind down there. But you might not believe this, after all you picked the only good weather period for your visit.”

What the hell was she doing? Picking a fight for no reason was never a good idea. Particularly right now. After all it had been Adama who, barely out of major trauma, had come to her and offered her his hand in friendship.

But she was tired and there was this dull pain in the background again; the one that always reminded her of her rapidly failing body. She let out a frustrated breath, looking away from him. She had to stop this. She had no ground to vent her personal issues with Bill Adama.

When he didn’t reply in quite some time she turned to him again. He was watching her with a mixture of concern and patience; the kind of patience one would show to a child throwing a temper tantrum. It made her blood boil all over again.

“What?”

“Nothing. You must be tired. Do you want to take a nap until Billy arrives?”

What was he thinking using this kind of tone with her? Or was it she that was just overreacting? Anyway …

“No, thank you. I don’t want to take a nap. And please stop patronizing me.” This finally got her a reaction, his eyebrow almost disappearing into his hairline.

“What’s the matter with you? I’m not patronizing you. I’m just trying to be friendly.”

“I didn’t ask you to be.”

“Gods, Laura. What is your problem? Do you always have to suspect a hidden agenda? You look tired and drained. I thought some minutes of rest would do you some good.”

She knew she should stop herself, concede, but something inside her didn’t want to give, letting her just rage on.

“I don’t suspect a hidden agenda, as you pose it so nicely, but I think it’s about time that you realise that I’m as able to endure stress and sleep deprivation like everyone else. I don’t need any special treatment.”

He fell silent again, the slight tremor in the muscles of his jaw the only life sign in his impassive face. Impassive, if one didn’t count his eyes which were glaring at her with barely contained anger.  
She just waited for what would happen, being capable of silence as much as he was, and she could see the moment when he reigned in his feelings, his eyes becoming clear again. It was only then that he spoke again.

“You know quite well that this is not what I think of you. But we are all tired and if I was alone right now, I would take a nap for sure.”

“So you’d rather have me go?”

She wished she could take back the words the moment they left her mouth. This was leading someplace bad pretty fast. He didn’t deserve this kind of treatment from her. Although a tiny, selfish part of her started to ask if she deserved any of what was happening to her. Did she deserve to have to shoulder responsibility for the remainder of humanity? Did she deserve to die only so that others could live?

If she just wasn’t so tired…

If she just wasn’t so angry…

If she just didn’t want the man in front of her so badly.

The thought shocked her to her very core. Never before had she voiced it so clearly, not even in her own head, yet it was true. She wanted Bill Adama; wanted to know how his skin would feel like under her hands, how he would taste if she kissed him, how he would look like in the throes of passion. The pictures presented to her by her over imaginative brain made her tremble lightly.

If she was honest with herself, there had been attraction between them right from the start, even when they clearly didn’t like each other. Still she had always shoved those thoughts about him, about them, to the back of her mind, knowing that they couldn’t act on them because of their responsibilities; because they didn’t have the time for anything resembling a private life.

Now though, that she was tired to her bones, she couldn’t suppress those thoughts any longer, which made her angry with herself and thus angry with him. By the gods, the least thing she needed was to make a fool out of herself by proposing to Adama. Maybe she was mistaken and the attraction was really only one sided, or maybe he’d reject her out of his sense of duty.

What could she offer him anyway? Some hasty fraks in the few months she still had to live?

She suddenly realised that he had said something and she looked up at him. When had she downcast her eyes and fastened her gaze on her tightly joined fingers anyway?

“What did you say?”

“I asked what you’d do if I said yes.”

“If you said yes?” Her heart started to beat faster and she knew she couldn’t hide the expression of surprise on her face. Had she fallen asleep? Was she dreaming, or was this just a frakking Chamalla induced vision? He surely wasn’t talking about …

“If I said yes to your question if I rather had you go.”

Oh, right! She had already forgotten about this and a flush crept up her skin. “Well, in that case I suppose I’d have to make a fool out of myself running around Galactica in nothing but your bathrobe,” she tried to quip, although it sounded weak to her own ears.

His eyes gleamed amused. Whether this was because of the fact that her blush was still firmly in place or because of her feeble joke, she didn’t know, but she was thankful that the mood seemed to have changed yet again.

“I don’t think so,” he said and there was laughter in his voice.

“You don’t think so?”

“The robe would have to stay.”

For a moment she could just gape at him. “Commander Adama, do you suggest I run around your ship naked? I think there are at least a couple of regulations against stripping publicly on a military vessel.”

He laughed out. “There might be. Though you can always take it off here, you know?”

Their gazes met, and she could see the want under the layer of amusement in his eyes. It made her whole body shiver.

She broke the gaze and mentally shook herself out of it before saying mock seriously, “I’m sorry but both of your suggestions are non-options. I can’t compromise the office of president.”

“Well, technically you’re not president, yet.”

“I never stopped being president.”

“Which would stand to argue.”

Laura rolled her eyes and sighed. “What are we doing here, Bill?”

“Pardon me?”

“What are we doing? Are we just talking or arguing or… flirting?”

He was silent for a long moment, looking down at his folded hands before looking up at her again, a quiet, wistful smile playing around his lips.

“What would you like it to be?”

She averted her gaze, letting it restlessly travel around the room. “It’s not about what I want.”

“Want. That’s the operative word here, isn’t it?”

Her eyes snapped back to him. “Commander?”

“No, Laura. Let’s leave titles out of this for a moment. What is it that you want?”

“I want the fleet to find Earth. I want a chance for our people to settle; to build a new life. ”

He shook his head. “That’s not what I was asking. What is it that you want? Right now.”

Their gazes locked for a long moment, their eyes communicating what their voices couldn’t. In the end it was she who broke the connection, staring into space yet again.

“It’s of no importance what I want, Bill.”

“It is to me.”

“I appreciate this. I really do but in the end it doesn’t make a difference.”

“To me it does. In our present situation it might seem natural that we forget that we are more than the office we’re upholding, but it shouldn’t. Yes, you hold the title of president but that isn’t everything you are. As president you’re doing a formidable job out there and although we might not always agree on things, I respect what you and your office do; if you believe this or not. But that’s just the office. There is still Laura Roslin, the woman.”

Laura remained silent, not knowing what to say; too tired to think of something to reply.

“Laura, look at me.”

She did, albeit reluctantly. His gaze was calm but she could see the determination in his face. He wanted to see this through, for better or worse. The only question was: Would she let him?

Although, as they had already discussed, she could hardly barge out of here in nothing but his robe. Her mouth twisted in a wry, yet unhappy smile.

“Well, if we’re talking about ‘wanting’ here. What is it that you want, Bill?”

“I think it’s the same thing you want but in contrast to you I’m not afraid to go for it.” He got up slowly, walking over to her and taking a seat beside her; his eyes never leaving hers.

She wanted to scoot away, she wanted to scramble closer; her inner conflict making her hands tremble. She joined her fingers even more tightly in her lap, the knuckles on her hands turning white. When she spoke she sounded as defeated as she felt.

“You really want to know what Laura Roslin wants?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Well, she wants a lot of things but she also knows that it doesn’t matter in the end because she’s dying. She’s dying very soon.” She bit her lip to stop it from trembling as well.

Laura knew she couldn’t hide the pain of making this confession from showing on her face but neither could he hide his. There was sadness in his eyes, and right now they were pools of unfathomable defeat and despair.

Holding each other’s gazes they were baring their souls to each other, neither speaking a word.

After what seemed an eternity, but might only have been a few seconds, he lifted his hand, tenderly cupping her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. His hands were rough but his caress was gentle and Laura leaned into it, seeking out the warmth and comfort it offered.

“You’re not dead yet, are you?” Bill finally spoke, a ghost of a smile on his face.

A shaky laugh escaped her and with it a tear she couldn’t suppress any longer. “No, I’m not.”

“Then let’s live for a while longer. There’ll still be enough time to worry later.”

She took in a shaky breath. “I don’t know if I can.”

The smile he gave her now was gentle; certain. “You can.” He leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss lingered tenderly. It spoke of respect and affection, hinted at love – a delicate touch of lips. What felt to them like an eternity passed before they parted, though only putting the distance of the width of a hand between them, breathing the same air, staring at each other in an attempt to figure out what the other thought, felt.

The surprise he could still trace in her eyes was clouded by her smile, however. A smile that was honest, open and inviting - an instant later, her lips were sealed by his again in a kiss that grew more passionate with each moment it lasted. He sucked at her lower lip, nipping it lightly, caressing it with his tongue, requesting entrance - a rhetorical question for, a blink of an eye later, his tongue was engaged in a dance with hers - getting to know each other, testing the waters, making demands. Although, he had been the one to initiate the kiss, he soon found himself on the receiving end with her tongue exploring his mouth, with her teeth teasing his lips.

When they separated this time, they both gasped heavily, though the smiles on their faces were wider.

Phrases like "You sure?" and "If you want me to stop say so now while I still can." crossed his mind, however, he didn't voice them if only for the mere reason that he wasn't sure he could actually stop anymore. The small whisper of guilt about forcing himself up on her vanished when she pulled him to her again by his jacket before starting to unbutton it.

What he thought he had imagined the first and had mistaken for a moan the second time turned out to be a humming sound she made beneath the kiss, barely audible but definitely there and definitely sexy. He had never heard her make a sound like this before, however, now that he had he swore to himself to provoke it as often as possible.

It didn't take long for his jacket to hit the floor next to the couch. Having been occupied listening to and kissing her, he had spent the time rather inactive. When one took into account that a bathrobe was all she was wearing, that didn't matter though.

The sudden reappearance of the awareness of her state of dress sent a heat wave through his veins. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips along her jaw line and neck while her hands tugged his shirts out of his pants and, once their mission had been accomplished, instantly descended on his skin in a fierce touch that reflected longing and desire.

Finally giving in to his need to feel her skin under his finger tips, he loosened the knot of the belt and pushed the fabric aside. His hands rejoiced in the new-found freedom and roamed over the uncovered skin of her stomach, hips and waist. She, in contrast, breathed his name in frustration - unable to deliver him from his shirts. Chuckling against her skin, he considered to not take his hands off her but found that he couldn't deny her when she started to sulk. He kissed the pout off her lips and reached to take off his shirts. The moment of blindness due to the material covering his face was used by her to attack his chest with her lips and fingers, the latter teasing his nipples. The yelp of surprise which escaped his lips made her giggle. Quickly, he pulled the shirts over his head and threw them to the ground to keep his jacket company. Finding that the he didn’t like the towel, covering her damp hair he removed it, so that the damp, heavy strands curled around her shoulders.

However, before he could launch a counterattack, she pushed him down onto his back with strength he hadn't known she possessed and straddled him. Not what he had in mind, but given the vision of her in his open bathrobe towering above him, he wasn't about to complain.

Too busy staring at the creamy skin which he could finally lay his eyes on for the first time, he hadn't noticed her change of mood as she sat motionless astride him. Only when a hesitant finger traced his scar did he look up to encounter unshed tears in her eyes.

"Laura?" he inquired worried.

"Could have lost you." She sniffed.

The depth of emotion she obviously harboured for him took him aback. Until a short while ago, he had expected her to think of him only as a royal pain in her ass that she couldn't get rid of and dealt with forced polite smiles. He had certainly considered her to be one, although, ever since she had proven herself able to make tough decisions and think on her feet, his respect for her had grown, just like she had grown on him. His pain in the ass prez that he could live neither with nor without. Professional differences aside, he had come to appreciate her as a woman. Such beauty was hard to find these days - especially in his world - and contrary to other woman, her beauty didn't diminish with the loss of clothes and make-up but decreased - at least in his eyes, and no other opinion mattered here.

He sat up, holding her in his lap. One hand at her chin, he made her look him in the eyes.

“I’m still here. We’re still here.” He cuddled her against him, running his hands over her back affectionately, breathing kisses to her neck through her locks.

Her fingers combed through his hair, soothing, insuring herself with the motion that he was indeed still there.

“Yes, we are,” she confirmed with a smile, drawing a line over his scalp to his neck and lingering there. She eased back a bit in his embrace to kiss him softly. “We are,” she repeated. “And you, Commander, are overdressed.” She grinned against his lips before capturing them again while her hands trailed along the waistband of his trousers to underline her statement. “Unless, of course, you don’t feel up to it,” she smirked. “Which doesn’t seem to be the case.” Rocking against his groin, she proved her point by causing him to groan out loud as her movement stimulated him through his pants, the friction of the fabric enhancing the effect.

“Gods, woman, what are you trying to do to me?”

“It must have been an awful long time if you can’t figure that out,” she snickered.

“You’re bad.”

“Wouldn’t say that, so far I hadn’t had any complaints…” Again, she rubbed her hips against his.

“That’s not what I meant,” he growled.

She feigned innocence. “Oh, really?”

No longer willing and able to put up with her teasing, he invaded her mouth with his tongue, thereby shutting her up efficiently. He pushed the robe off her shoulders, revealing her whole body to his eyes, hands and lips. Upon the sudden loss of warmth, she shuddered, which didn’t go unnoticed by Adama who immediately regretted his thoughtlessness.

“Sor-“ The rest of his intended apology was cut off by her mouth on his.

“Just warm me up and keep me that way,” she aspirated seductively.

“With pleasure.” He kissed her back, toed off his shoes and turned them to lay her down on the couch, covering her form with his. Gently, he kneaded the flesh he could reach, his lips not leaving hers for a while. To kiss Laura was his new favourite hobby, her sounds music to his ears.

Laura, for her part, rejoiced in his attention and the time he took simply kissing her – although, there was nothing simple about his kisses; they were soft yet demanding, lascivious and lazy yet controlled and playful, passionate yet caring. It had been a long time since a man had been content doing just that, especially when he had her already naked beneath him. Whatever the reason for Bill’s fixation was she wouldn’t question it. As he sucked at her lower lip, she hummed in contentment and reciprocated with sucking at his upper one.

His finger tips outlined the curve of her behind, then squeezed the cheeks lovingly. In reaction, she pressed her pelvis upward against his, causing them both to moan at the sensation. This moan reminded Bill of all the other possible sounds he could evoke in Laura, from Laura, so he parted with her lips a bit reluctantly and kissed his way southward. Kneeling between her legs, he took his sweet time mapping her chest orally, though he avoided her breast for the time being, not sure how she felt about these beautiful yet deadly appendages. She solved his dilemma by taking hold of his head and directing him toward her right breast, the motion accompanied by a begging whimper.

As much as he hated to bring the topic up now, he didn’t want to cause her more pain with a wrong move. He caressed her forearm and loosened her grip on his hair.

“Laura?” His voice full of fondness and care.

“Hmhm?”

“Can I… I mean… would I hurt you?”

Confused for a moment, understanding of what he was asking dawned quickly on her. She switched their hands so that she was holding his and steered it to her left breast, carefully kneading it with his fingers, knowing he would feel the lump that drained the life from her body. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on what he felt. A silent tear escaped under his lids. Tenderly, she wiped it away before pulling him down once more for a kiss.

“You won’t hurt me.” ‘I trust you,’ her eyes added. ‘Your trust shall not be misplaced,’ his own answered.

He moved downward again to capture one of her nipples with his lips, the other one received a massage from his fingers. To his delight, she was soon moaning and writhing under his ministrations.

Delivering one final open-mouthed kiss to each peak, he wandered lower, discovering that the area around her navel was quite sensitive and ticklish. Her giggles, though transformed into deep moans again when he parted her lower lips and licked over her clitoris. He repeated the move several times at a maddening slow pace in long intervals. She shifted her hips in the attempt to prolong the contact, to intensify the stimulation but he would have none of it.

“Shhh…,” he mumbled against her skin. “Your patience shall be rewarded, I promise. Please, let me give this to you.”

Her whole body tingled with sweet anticipation. How could she deny an offer like this, a man who was willing to put her need, her satisfaction, first? The truth was, she couldn’t. “Well, then, I guess I’m all yours.” It hadn’t come up quite as light-hearted as she had it intended to but neither did his lowly voiced retort. “You better believe it.”

She relaxed her muscles as much as possible, closed her eyes and surrendered to him completely. What did she have to lose, anyway? Her life? She snorted inwardly. Hardly; if the Cylons didn’t get her, the cancer surely would. Dignity would fall victim to the inner foe even earlier; so, she might as well make the most of the time she had left.

In spite of having thrown her in the brig, Adama had proven to be worthy of her trust, a broken soul just like she. Love was in short supply nowadays – especially for people in their positions. Turning toward each other seemed to be the natural choice, and naturally wrong at the same time. However, right now, the word wrong had no place in her thoughts since his hands on her, his fingers in her, felt everything but that – they felt utterly, deliciously right, like they belonged there, and as far as he was concerned they did.

He hadn’t liked her for quite a while but had liked to frak her since he had first seen her. A reaction he had found disconcerting; he hadn’t experienced such raw lust for longer than he cared to admit; and lust had been all he had felt – no love at first sight, no interest beyond the physical, the sexual. However, with the same stubbornness with which she did everything else, she had gotten under his skin, had slipped past his stoic armour. He had followed her to the planet for the unity of the fleet – officially; unofficially, it was the greatest statement he had ever made for a woman. It was between them, just like he had said to Saul; though, it wasn’t between the Commander and the President but between William Adama and Laura Roslin, and the nature of the ‘it’ had had yet to be defined at that point. Now, they had made good progress concerning this definition, and it seemed to turn out to be more than he had ever hoped for – despite cancer and all. Beggars couldn’t be choosers. He was willing to take all the happiness and joy he cold get these days – you never knew if it might be your last one – and joyful he was. Two fingers embedded in the slick heat of a beautiful, naked woman, he couldn’t think of a place he would rather be right now. She filled his senses – her moans, her taste, the feeling of her slightly moist skin under his finger tips; intoxicating like a drug you couldn’t get enough of.

Restlessly, he nipped and licked the most intimate part of her body, driving her to heights she hadn’t perceived in a long time. Her moaning grew louder, the bucking of her hips wilder, the nearer he carried her to the vertex.

Using one arm to damp the movement of her pelvis, the fingers of the other hand pumped in and out of her in no particular rhythm while his teeth caressed her pleasure point. When he felt the first serious contractions of her inner walls around his fingers, he lifted his head, replacing his teeth with his thumb, to watch her come undone.

His name rolled off her lips in a deep moan as wave after wave of pleasure caused her body to tremble. Slowly, he stilled his ministrations, ceased the stimulation of her clitoris and guided her down with soft caresses of every not directly erogenous zone.

“Thank you,” she whispered once her bosom heaved in a near normal rhythm again, and reached out for him for a leisurely kiss.

“It was my pleasure.”

Feeling his erection through his pants pressed against her, she grinned. “Wrong tense.”

At his puzzled expression, she giggled lightly. “Not past, future: it will be your pleasure.” To illustrate what she meant, she rubbed her hips suggestively against his. He groaned; if it was because of the sensation or her bad joke, she couldn’t tell. “But in order to achieve this…” She tucked a finger under his waistband. “…we gonna have to even out the conditions. Strip, Commander, or would you rather I take care of this?” she raised a challenging eyebrow at the man lying on top of her. When he didn’t answer instantly, she invaded his trousers furthers, squeezing his bare buttocks under the material. Upon the scratch of her fingernails, he jumped into motion, crawling off of her and the couch, looking down at the temptress who appeared to be floating over the leather, but made no move beyond that. Motionless, he watched her sitting up, stretching – thereby teasing him with a nice display of her chest. She extended an arm, grabbed him by the belt-buckle and pulled him to stand between her legs. Tracing his hardened flesh which strained the fabric with her nose, she indicated him to lift first one then the other foot and freed him from his socks. Unable to reign in her inner tease, she tickled his feet before shifting her attention to his waist. His attempts to evade her playful fingers were brought to a halt as she grasped him hard through the pants.

“Your choice, my rules, no turning back,” she reminded him with a devious glint in her eyes that nearly made him swallow hard and regret his decision not to take off his clothes himself, however, before the regret could consolidate, she had opened his belt and pants and was breathing open-mouthed kisses onto his erection through his briefs – efficiently eliminating all coherent thought he might have still had.

She hooked her fingers under the waistband and pulled the underwear down with care. Stepping out of the clothes, he shoved them back. Softly, she explored the newly bared skin, felt its texture, tested his reaction to being touched everywhere save where he longed to be touched most. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her soft, delicate hands wandering curiously over his lower body, fingernails outlining muscles, palms massaging them lightly, until, suddenly, the tip of his penis was enveloped by the moist heat of her mouth. All relaxation disappeared instantly, leaving his body in trembles.

Firm grip on his cheeks, she kept him in place as she suckled, stopping only to swirl her tongue around the hardness before she welcomed more of his length into her mouth, running her teeth along it in the process. A few sucks, and she pulled back again – thrusting him in and out in a lazy rhythm.

Bill’s hands had found hold in her hair, though he was careful to not direct her with force but submit to her reign.

“Lau-ra.” Her name was a heavy breath falling from his lips, indicating that he was nearing the boiling point.

She let his cock pop out of her mouth, the air on the wet skin sending shivers through his body, and granted him some seconds to catch his breath during which she contented herself with kisses along his pelvic bone from where she led a trail down to his erection then, kissing along the length while gently massaging his testicles – destroying the result of his relaxation time.

“Laura.” This time the sound was accompanied by a tug to her hair. “Stop, please.”

Her breath caressed his flesh as she answered cheekily. “Not enjoying yourself?” She squeezed his balls, making him groan.

“Too… much. Please. Wanna feel you.”

Sharing his desire and being mindful of his – their – age, she planted one last kiss on the tip, and let go of him.

“Thank you.” Tipping her head up, he leaned down to kiss her lasciviously. He sat down next to her on the couch without breaking the connection. An arm wrapped around her waist, applying light pressure, pulled her toward him astride, onto his lap.

Unwilling to deny them both any longer, she braced herself against one of his shoulders, positioned him with the other hand and sank down slowly, savouring each moment of being filled by him. His hands on her hips supported the slow pace, only guiding, providing assistance, not hurrying or demanding. Their eyes were locked in silent communication to watch out for signs of discomfort but finding only fondness and joy.

Completely joined at last, they didn’t move beyond kissing tenderly and trailing hands over the other’s chest, shoulders and back. The feeling of being that near to each other was not to be wasted by adolescent haste to the blissful end. This was a walking-tour, not a race. They wanted to prolong and enjoy this as much as possible, painfully aware that there wouldn’t be many repetitions.

He cupped her breasts and teased the hard peaks, she caressed his neck and ran her fingers playfully over the short hair. His lips kissed hers. Her lips kissed his. Their tongues united in a slow dance.

The arousal evoked by his tender ministrations caused her vagina to contract around his erection occasionally. It felt like a creative form of masturbation: he would tweak a nipple and was rewarded with a squeeze of her inner muscles. Testing this game of cause and effect once more, he chuckled lightly into the kiss, only to have her pull back a bit and raise an eyebrow in question.

He grinned. “I discovered my new favourite way of self-stimulation. Simple physics. Cause and effect. See.” He pinched a nipple, and her inner walls contracted around him. She slapped him lightly while her body shook with giggles.

The mirth radiating from her left Bill with mixed emotions: he couldn’t help but laugh with her, however, couldn’t repress the question of how many happy moments like this were still in storage for her, for them.

When her giggles subsided, she started an experiment of her own, squeezing his cock and nipples simultaneously, delighted at the moan, deep and loud, the action provoked.

Unhurried, she lifted her hips and slid down again – mimicking her earlier rhythm. Knowing that he wouldn’t last long under her – the feeling of her surrounding him, her gently swaying breasts, the soft moans overloaded his senses – Bill pressed a thumb onto her clitoris and ensured that she rubbed along it with each motion – up or downward. His lips closed around a nipple and suckled it. With time, she picked up the speed, trying to concentrate on the motion while the pleasure his touches provided piled up in her veins. As she felt him swell further within her, she gave in, the contractions of her vagina assuring that he followed her into the bliss, not that he had needed much encouragement.

Once the tingling calmed down, she leaned her forehead against his, he took her hands in his and enlaced their fingers. Catching their breaths, they sat in silence, drawing strength from their togetherness.

"And now?" Laura whispered after what seemed like an eternity.

"Now?" Bill kissed her gently. "Now, I'll move heaven and hell to get a shuttle to Colonial One because as much as I like your momentary attire, I don't think the whole fleet needs to get an eyeful."

His heart lightened at the giggle that bubbled out of her in response. "That's not what I meant."

He nodded his understanding. "I know. But let's figure out the rest step by step, day after day. For now, I'd suggest having the ceremony and finding a reason for you to stay afterwards. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful."

"Then let's do it and worry about the rest later."

He kissed her again before they parted reluctantly to tend to their duties.

= End =


End file.
